Darkened Ages
by CilanTheGreat
Summary: Russia is going to do it, he's finally going to make everyone become one with him! He tried asking, that of course didn't work, the only way he could actually make the nations become one with him is by force…bringing out another world war, a third one! Some join others fight back what is the outcome of all of this?
1. Prologue

Summary: Russia is going to do it, he's finally going to make everyone become one with him! He tried asking, that of course didn't work, the only way he could actually make the nations become one with him is by force…bringing out another world war, a third one! Some join others fight back what is the outcome of all of this?

Warnings: Blood and Gore and…some pairings may pop up.

Rating is M mostly because of violence and Roma-Chan's mouth.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Italy held in a breath as he walked by a rotting carcass, flinching every now and then as he heard bombs drop from a far. Quickening his steps, Italy carefully weaved his body around tree branches and thorn bushes being very careful not to trip and fall over the old tree roots that stuck out of the ground.<p>

Walking around the pasta loving nation looked around the forest he was in, he was supposed to meet his brother here but Romano was nowhere in sight. Taking a deep breath, Italy rested his back on a tree trunk and slid to the floor as he patiently waited for his older brother. Italy never liked being alone but he was sort of used to it now, everyone had a job to do including him so he understood that he couldn't be with his friends and family all the time but that sinking feeling of being alone never left his system.

"Fratello, are you there?" Italy's head shot up "R-Romano?" shakily standing up, Italy slowly walked to where the voice was coming from, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his older brother in the distance.

"Romano you're okay!" The younger cried running over to the elder and giving him a big bear hug. The annoyance on Romano's face quickly vanished when he felt his brother shaking, with a sigh he wrapped his slender arms around his brother's middle returning his hug "it's okay Fratellino, I'm her now" pulling away, Romano kissed his brothers forehead then took his hand.

"Come on, Spain and Potato licker are waiting for us." Italy chuckled at the nick name for Germany it seemed like his brother would never be able to say 'Germany' and was only capable of calling him 'potato licker' or 'potato bastard' and his personal favourite 'the potato who cried wurst!' Italy knew he shouldn't be encouraging his brother but sometimes the names Romano came up with were so ridiculous he couldn't help but just giggle.

Following his brother into an empty field that was once covered in flowers, Italy smiled when he saw Germany and Spain standing next to a helicopter. "Okay bastards let's get a move on while commie bastard is busy destroying the place!" The two other nations nodded then helped the Italians on bored, once on Italy's eyes widened when he saw Finland and Sealand but no Sweden, which was odd since Finland was always with Sweden especially in the toughest times. Deciding not to press on the topic Italy sat next the window not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

As soon as the helicopter was in the sky the younger Italian couldn't bear to look out any more. His once proud country was now down in ashes and smoke, everything he ever knew was gone. His home was now ruined and he couldn't go back, with a shaky sigh the small nation rested his head on his older brother's shoulder falling into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this isn't much but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I want to become a better writer and that can't happen if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Oh! Don't be afraid to tell me about the spelling and grammar errors, I will try and fix them as best as I can!

For now Hasta la Pasta!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I realized that I didn't do this last chapter but I might as well do it now…I do not own Hetalia because if I did Prussia would be in it more. HE IS AWESOME!

Alfred paced back and forth fiddling with Texas now and then, he was sort of…kind of…okay he was BIG TIME worried. Germany and Spain had volunteered to go and collect the other country's that had sent out SOS signals and the Hero couldn't help but be worried, what if Ivan got a hold of them THAT would be BAD. Letting out a soft sigh the American stopped pacing and sat down in a chair nearby, he was currently in the meeting room where all the country's had their world meetings…well used to have their world meetings.

Once the war broke out Russia had attacked every other continent but North America, the nation found that strange. Why wouldn't the Russian attack him? He knew the commie hated him, so why wouldn't he attack him? That brought up another subject, why wouldn't the Russian attack the second biggest country out there? When his brother had told him that he hadn't received one single threat from the Russian he was absolutely surprised.

The American never liked to admit it but his brother made a way better ally then he did. He was a good fighter, very trust worthy, and had a well-trained army (which he found strange since the Canadian never liked violence.) So why didn't the Russian want to take over Canada or even want to become allies with the nation? He found the whole situation odd but he didn't question it and neither did the others.

Most of the nations had filed into America leaving their homes behind. Of course no one wanted too but they had no choice, they couldn't stay in their homes any longer. Even if they wanted to stay in their homes their bosses wouldn't let them, why? He didn't know but what he did know was that they had to come up with a plan and had to do it fast.

"America?" Turning his head towards the door, the burger lover slightly smiled when he saw who was calling his name. "Hey Prussia, what are you doing here?" The Prussian smirked then walked over to where the American was sitting, "I could ask you the same question." Alfred's smile vanished, "I was just thinking…" Prussia pulled up a chair and sat in front of Alfred resting his arms on his knees. "Thinking? Thinking about what?" Alfred just shrugged his shoulders making the Prussian raise an eyebrow "what's that supposed to mean?"

Alfred shrugged again not really paying much attention to the albino in front of him and of course the Prussian did not like that. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Al, Al, Al, Ally-" this caught the Americans attention "Ally?" Gil chuckled "I see that the awesome me has your attention now" it was more a statement then a question. Alfred cheeks slightly changed colour, "I'm sorry it's just…" Gilbert raised an eyebrow "it's just what?" Al sighed "I'm just thinking about Germany and Spain, I hope there okay." Prussia smiled "so you're worried?" Alfred puffed his cheeks out in annoyance "bro I am not worried, Hero's do not get worried!"

Prussia let out one of his signature laughs "of course and I the awesome Prussia is not awesome!" Alfred let out a little sound of annoyance but bit his tongue. Knowing if they kept this up he would blow and he wasn't in the mood for that. "Why did you come in here anyway?" Prussia stopped laughing and flashed America one of his winning smiles, "to stop your worrying of course! Spain and West came back from their little mission with some other countries…and Sea land." America chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Prussia's hand the American stood up and rushed out of the meeting room surprised Prussian in tow.

Italy grinned at the rag tag group of nations that were surrounding him, it wasn't everyone and it sort of bothered him. Japan was there which he was grateful for because Japan was one if his closest friends. England was there, China, Austria, Greece, Switzerland, Denmark, and even a floating bear was there also! It made him wonder where everyone else was, were they allies with Russia? Or maybe even captured by him? Or maybe still out in the world hiding, they all knew the more they fought back the more Russia would destroy their home. It wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth the pain and the torture of their people.

"Ve~ Ciao everyone!" He said happily not as happily as he would have but happy enough to hide the worry in him. The rest of the nations smiled and gave him a little wave but the floating bear seemed confused and gave him a weird look. "Who are you?" "I'm Italy!" The little white bear didn't seem to care though and just went back to munching a pancake it was holding earlier. Italy just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the other nations.

"Is that everyone?" England asked Germany who seemed to appear out of nowhere, "yes these are all the nations that sent out SOS signals" Germany gestured to the Italian brothers, Finland, Sea land, and Norway who they picked up along the way. England didn't seem happy, he wasn't mad but he _was _worried "where is everyone?" England asked mostly to himself then to others in the room "I don't know but I hope there all okay." America said appearing randomly with a certain Prussian in tow.

England sadly smiled at the younger nation "I hope so too…" The room fell deathly silent no one knowing what to say next, "so…what now?" Prussia asked the silence was seriously getting to him, "We find the rest of the nations and bring them here." Germany concluded "what do we do when we find them?" Switzerland asked wanting to hear the rest of Germanys plan, "we figure out how to take Ivan and his armada down but it won't be easy. We need a precise and planned out plan or else everything will go to hell."

England nodded some sort of plan already forming in his head, "Now that we have that figured out, we need to start thinking of where we should search." The island nation received a lot of strange looks, "what do you mean aru?" China asked hugging his little panda close to his chest, "Russia's army is everywhere and sneaking around is hard to do with a gun pointing at every corner." "If that's so how would the other country's get around?" Austria asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "They would probably hide in the last place anyone would look and that would be…" "-CANADA!"

Everyone stared at the American, then all at once, "where? What kind of beer do they have?" "who the fuck is Canada?" "Canada? Is that a kind of cat?" "Is Canada a kind of gun?" "Ve~ is it a new pasta!?" The 'invisible' Canadian sighed he knew this was going to be a very long night.

Russia stood in front of a window staring out at the snowy white abyss. His plan was working, everything was going according to plan he just needed one more thing... "I hope you like this brother, I did most of this for you." Russia turned around only to come face to face with Belarus, giving her one of his childish smiles the Russian tried ever so hard not to cower in terror. "Ah yes, I couldn't have done this without you Belarus and I thank you for that." Belarus smiled at the complement her eyes beaming with pride, "I would do anything for you brother!" Russia childish smile turned into a sly one, "anything?" Belarus nodded ecstatically.

"Well you see…I want something but getting this thing will be very hard to do." Belarus put on a determined face showing her brother that she was ready and would jump off a cliff if she needed too. "I want you to get America," Belarus frowned "why do you want that Bastard?" Russia smirked "You have your reasons and I have mine," Belarus wasn't happy about this but hesitantly agreed.

"Anything for you brother…"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I can't own it, even if I tried, even if I wanted too…

Belarus's P.O.V

Why would brother want that snobby American? What does he have that I don't? Yes even I have to admit he can be quite the looker at times but he's loud, obnoxious and annoying! He and brother are always fighting and the end of those fights brother always seems so depressed, it hurts to see him like that. Sister says it's because he's harbouring feelings that he doesn't understand but I thinks it's because that stupid American never knows when it's time to shut up! I never liked him, so I came up with a plan, little do they know that my plan is already come into action…

"Lithuania is everything in position?" I could hear static mumbling in my earpiece before the timid country started talking. "Um…yes Belarus everything is in place, operation capture America is a go." I smiled a cruel sinister smile, if this operation goes well then brother is sure to complement me.

3rd P.O.V

Italy sighed, he didn't like this, and he thought this world was over war? Hasn't anyone learned their lesson after world war 1 and 2? Hadn't they learned that pain and suffering just leads to more pain and suffering? He could barely even feel their people anymore, like they were slowly disappearing off the face of the planet. This scared him, what was a country without its people? The people he and his brother shared…their voices just slowly slipping away, it was a little unnerving.

"Feliciano?" The younger Italian raised his head to look his older brother in the eyes. He gave the older Italian a small smile but the smile didn't reach to his eyes. "I can barely hear them anymore, fratello their voices…" Lovino nodded his head getting what his brother was hinting at, he could barely hear their people either. He knew his brother was scared, what kind of country wouldn't be? The people is what make the country and without the people, what happened to the country? "Don't worry about it so much, we will make it through this, it will just take time."

Lovino gave his brother a small smile in reassurance but Feli could see that Lovino wasn't so sure himself. And Lovino wasn't sure, he was just as worried as his brother was maybe even more so. He couldn't shake the cold feeling it gave him when another voice disappeared, it made him feel so empty inside. Shaking his head, Lovino rested his arm around Feli's shoulders in comfort "let's just forget about it for now, if we want our freedom back then we need to come up with a plan, that's our main priority." Feliciano nodded his head slightly, he needed to focus; his people were more important than his troubles. "Okay Fratello."

/.-.\\

The remaining countries gathered together coming up with different plans and formulas to save the other countries. So far they had nothing "okay dudes we cannot work like this, we aren't getting ANYWHERE!" The countries all grumbled in agreement, this was not going to well. "For once America's right, if we want to win we need to work together and that means no fighting what's so ever." England agreed ever so calmly even though on the inside he was irritated to hell and back. "Well I find that impossible, if we can barely get along during the world meetings, what makes you think we can get along now?" Austria commented in a slightly bored tone "we at least have to try and get along or this is all for nothing!" Germany yelled out at the aristocrat arms crossed glare firm.

"Yeah Roddy, you whining isn't going to help!" Prussia yelled in the same stance as his younger brother, the only thing that was different was that his glare was colder. This made Austria shiver, the only other time he's ever seen Prussia like that was back when he was still a nation and Roderich had to admit he would take the lazy, care free, pain in the ass any day. "Listen here pansies, this is war and you need to take this seriously! How do you expect to win when you're all just sitting here complaining, whining and arguing! If you're going to goof off then prepare to die because that's what's going to happen if you don't take this shit seriously!"

Everyone stared at Prussia with wide eyes, everyone knew Prussia was a war country but they didn't know how seriously the ex-nation took it. Another thing they knew about Prussia was that he was always his cocky and sarcastic self during the war but were clueless to how the ex-nation took to planning and training. From what they could see… the albino took no bullshit. The only people in the room who truly knew this were Germany, America and Austria but they never expected to see this side of Prussia again and neither of them wanted too.

America looked at Prussia with a slight frown, military Prussia was no shits and daisies, the dude meant business. Sharing a glance with Germany, they both nodded at each other then looked back at the other nations. "Hey Iggy?" England's brow twitched but not wanting to start anything, he gave the American his full attention. "You won lots of wars right? What kind of things do you need to expect?" The island nation blinked at the Americans question "er…uh…well anything is possible, the best thing is to know your enemy. The more you know about the person you're fighting against the easier it is to plan the strategy."

"Brow's is right, anyone got any information they want to share?" Prussia asked making the room grow silent, the nations glanced at each other wearily. "I got something aru…" All eyes went to China "well from the whole allies and axis days in world war two, I've noticed that Russia seems to over calculate things causing him mishap aru." The silence in the room continued as the countries thought this over. Germany smiled, maybe this wasn't going to go so badly after all "that's good information China, anyone else?"

/.-.\\

Belarus looked up at the tall UN building in front of her, America was almost in here reach but of course the building was heavily guarded. Belarus looked at all the men in black suits with distaste, did they really think they could keep her out? It wasn't like they knew she was coming but still she couldn't help but scoff. She just needed to get in, once in; she would get America and then get out…the plan was harder than it sounded but she could do it! Russia would be so proud of her once she did…

A/N:

Hehehe hey guys! I'm sorry this is a little late but I had some trouble finishing the chapter…so I kind of left it…but I did not abandon it! School has also started so things are going to be slow but I will update as soon as possible. It isn't well edited but I did the best I could and I'm sorry if it's a little short. I will try and make the next chapter longer, key word TRY! But for now Ciao!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

Germany looked at his notes with a smile, for once they had gotten something done and the sense of accomplishment was amazing. "Good work everyone, we have done a lot today and a good rest is in order." Everyone sighed in relief and with small smiles of victory, for once it felt like they did the impossible and that impossible was working together. Germany watched as the other nations left the meeting room, they all seemed happy but tired, was working together really that tiring? In a way he kind of found that sad.

"West?" slowly turning his head Germany gave his brother his full attention "You going to bed?" The German shrugged his shoulders "I'm tired but not tired…does that make sense?" Prussia gave his brother a lopsided grin then returned his shrug "I dunno, did it make sense to you?" Germany sighed then hid his face in his arms "Nothing makes sense anymore, why would Russia do this? I know he seemed crazy in away but I didn't think he would do something like this!"

Prussia growled then looked away, of course his brother would think that, he's never seen the true side of the Russian. "Yeah well I'm going to bed." Germany watched his brothers retreating form with confusion, did he do something wrong? "Bruder?" Prussia paused "it's nothing, I just need some rest…See you in the morning ja?" Germany furrowed his brow in worry but didn't question it, answering back with a small 'ja' Germany watched Prussia leave the room, leaving him all alone.

/.-.\\

Norway watched Finland.

The smaller Nordic had staring at the wall blankly for the past half hour. Norway's facial expression may have said 'touch me you die' but on the inside he was insanely worried. Finland had refused to eat, sleep, drink, and talk! All he could get was shake of the head and the occasional glare, which was slightly unnerving. Did he do something wrong? He didn't piss any of the Nordics off (that was Denmark's job) he had been fairly nice…as nice as he could be at least. So why was Finland being so prissy?

"So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me anything?" Finland glanced at Norway, eyes slightly narrowed before he snapped them back to the wall. "Can you at least tell me what happened to Sweden?" Finland's shoulders tensed and Norway didn't fail to notice, the smaller Nordic was shaking and seemed to be breathing faster and faster by the minute.

Norway walked up to Finland's seated position in the desk chair he had been occupying. His brown eyes were filled with tears but were just as blank as they had been since he got there. "Tino?" Finland's eyes looked straight into Norway's, the other barely used his human name, why use it now? "You know you can tell me anything, we're family, right?"

Tinos bottom lip started to quiver, his shaking seemed to get worse. Before he knew it, he had his arms wrapped around the Norwegians neck, his face buried in the others chest, and tears were streaming down his face. Norway was surprised but he didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms awkwardly around the others back. "I-I… h-h-he…I-I'm…I-it h-happened so f-fast, I'M SO SORRY!" Norway stood there mildly confused, patting Finland's back, the Norwegian whispered soothing words into the others ear."

"It's okay, everything will get better soon."

/.-.\\

Denmark leaned against the door, head slightly bowed with his hair covering his eyes. What happened to Sweden that had got poor Finland into tears like that? Denmark couldn't remember the last time he had seen Finland cry but he knew for a fact that he didn't like the sight of it. He didn't like any of it, any of this! He wanted this to stop, he wanted this all to stop. He wanted to go home and laugh with Finland while Norway and Iceland called him an idiot, and Sweden hid his laugh behind his hand while amazingly keeping his face straight. He wanted to out drinking with Prussia and England and watch as England got really drunk off his third glass. He wanted EVERYTHING to go back the way it was.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Denmark's head snapped up, blue eyes staring into blues. "Bro, are you crying?" America asked eyes filled with worry, Denmark brought a hand to his face gasping when he felt the wetness of his tears. "Denmark?" The older nation wiped his face with his sleeve, shaking his head he gave the younger nation a small smile. "It's okay…I'm okay, just a little emotional." America chuckled "you sound like you're on your period." Denmark's smile grew "don't make fun of the menstrual cycle, it's a very serious thing."

The two laughed, making the older nation feel a lot better "you've matured…" America raised a brow, "Matured?" Denmark nodded "during the whole meeting you were so calm! You weren't yelling out random ideas and you were actually cooperating." America shrugged his shoulders "I guess that's because this whole thing that we're in is really complicated that making a hero will surprisingly not fix this." The two were silent for a while, both thinking about the day and how it had been.

"America?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't grow up too quickly."

America raised a brow "What do you mean don't grow up to quickly, the hero has to grow up to be the best!" Denmark chuckled as the younger nation ranted on about 'heroes' and 'growing up' but what he saw creeping up behind the younger nation made his chuckling halt.

"America!"

/.-.\\

"_Come on Prussia, if you become one with me we can have everything!" The albino shook his head, his teeth grinding as he listened to the Russians words. "NO SHUT UP, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Prussia fell to his knees, his head between his hands._

"_But we can have everything."_

"_NO STOP!"_

"_You can become a nation again, don't you want that? To have a nation status again?" Prussia could feel the tears prick the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he would not show this bastard any weakness! "I would never betray my brother just to become a nation!" _

"_What if your brother lost his status too?" _

_The Russians voice had grown cold, the sharp tone sending shivers down his back. "Don't even think about touching my brother or-"_

"_Or you'll what? What can you do? You have no armies, no weapons, you are nothing! If you become one with me, I can give you everything…"_

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"_I'm sorry Prussia, I can't do that…"_

"_TOUCH HIM I SWEAR TO GOD!"_

"_Pota…"_

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"_Potato…"_

"_LUDWIG!"_

"_POTATO BASTARD!"_

/.-.\\

Prussia's head snapped up, tripping over his own feet the albino lost his balance almost toppling over, "Whoa there!" Prussia turned his gaze to the Italian standing next to him

"Romano?"

The southern Italian scoffed "yeah bastard it's me." Prussia still looked confused, the confused look made Romano roll his eyes. "I saw you standing here leaning on the wall, you seemed to be asleep…so I woke you up."

Prussia scratched the top of his head still a little confused, he probably fell asleep thinking about their situation. "Thanks for waking me then…" Romano shrugged his shoulders "It was no problem, anyone could have done it." Prussia watched the Italian carefully, he seemed to be fidgeting. "Is something wrong?" Romano partially glared at the albino, too worried to actually be 'mad' at him.

"Have you seen Feli? I've been searching everywhere but I can't find him." Prussia's brow creased, he knew the older Italian was really worried, he only ever called Feliciano 'Feli' when he was. "When was the last time you saw him?" Romano's fidgeting stopped slightly, "the last time I saw him was during the meeting, he left the room so quickly that I couldn't keep up with him." Prussia nodded his head "Well Ita-chan couldn't have gotten far maybe-"

"America!"

/.-.\\

"Hey England?" the Brit stopped walking and turned in confusion, "Italy?" The Italian smiled up at the Brit his eyes full of despair. "I was just wondering…when something makes you sad, how do you become happy again?" England's eyes widen, out of all the people the Italian could have asked, he decided to ask him? "Um…I don't know, why ask me?" Italy's eyes fell to the floor "You've just seem to have been through so much, yet you still have a smile on your face…at times."

England was at a lost for words "Uh thank you, this may seem depressing but they always get better, you just need to grin and bare it." Italy nodded, grin and bare it, he could do that. "Okay…one more thing?" England nodded his head "Yes, what is it?" Before the Italian could utter a word, a shout was heard coming from sown the hall.

"That sounded like Denmark…" England muttered to himself quite perplexed. The two countries glanced at each other then dashed down the hall.

Neither prepared for what they were about to face.

A/N: Ciao~ the next chapter is here! I'm sorry if things seem a bit slow but it will pick up. I have never written the Nordics before so I'm not really sure on their personality, if someone could PM me on how their personality is really, that would be greatly appreciated. I did make this a bit longer, so I hope this makes you all happy

_So until the next chapter hasta la pasta~_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hetalia.

Everything was spinning, his vision was getting blurry and his head was throbbing to the beat of his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He was so confused, what was going on? "America!" Was that Denmark? What was he doing here? The America shook his head, trying to clear his fuzzy mind but of course it had little effect. "D-Denmrk?" His body hurt, it felt like his insides were on fire. Dropping to his knees, America let out everything his stomach could hold, his throat burned and his eyes watered. He felt horrible and he didn't know why.

"A-America! What the hell, are you okay?!" Denmark could feel the fear eating at his soul as he watched the younger nation retch on the floor. What could he do? For once in his whole entire life, he didn't know what to say. "Oh come on Mathias, does he _look_ okay to you?" Denmark shivered at the words, the once soft and warm voice was now cold as ice. "Why? Why did you do that? YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Am I? Am I really?" Denmark gritted his teeth, glaring at the perpetrator in front of him "What did you put in him? Don't fuck with me-""_calm down,_ he'll be fine in a few hours, _honestly _he wasn't even supposed to do that." Denmark looked at the perpetrator then at America, why did these things always happen to him? "Look Belgium, whatever that bastard said to you, just ignore it, we can help you. You just need to set the gun down and help me move America into another room." The laugh that came out of her mouth made him cringe, the nation standing in front of him was _not_ the Belgium he knew.

"What can you possibly do? Everything is gone and we can never get it back, we just have to face the facts." Denmark shook his head, not being able to believe anything the Belgian was telling him. "No…no you're wrong-""Just face it Mathias, we are going to lose everything we have ever lived for, so there's no point in fighting it, are whole lives will be go-""BELLA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Both heads swivelled to the side catching the surprised looks of the Italian brothers, England and Prussia. "Romano? So I see you sided with them instead of Russia, that's a really big mistake Roma-chan." Romano's eyes grew cold, his lips formed into a snarl "don't call me that." Belgium tilted her head to the side in an almost innocent way, her lips formed in a small smile but her eyes were blank and cold.

"America are you alright?" England cried out once he got out of his shock. America, who was heaving on the floor slightly turned his head, his eyes slightly dazed. "Iggy, I don't feel so good…" England stepped forward reaching out to the younger nations only to stop in his tracks when Belgium held her gun up. "I'm sorry England but Russia has requested for him and he always gets what he wants. "You are not taking America-"'and how are _you_ going to stop me, _hmm_? Last time I checked, America wasn't your colony anymore and even if he still was, I would still have to take him."

"Why are you doing this Bella?" Italy asked, his eyes already filled to the brim with tear. "Oh Ita-chan you wouldn't understand, it's a grown up thing but if you really want to know, it's just because I have too." Romano clutched his fist, his eyes also filled with tears that refused to fall "You don't have to! We can help you! If you just-"

"NO ROMANO YOU CAN'T HELP ME NOT ANYMORE!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"IT'S BECAUSE THEY HAVE MY BROTHER!"

/.-.\\

Norway sat on the ground his back inclined on the door, he could hear everything that was going on outside and was silently freaking out. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't just get up and leave the room, he was guaranteed that the whole situation would get worse if he left the room. Plus he couldn't just leave Finland alone in here, Sweden (where ever he is) was sure to kill him if anything happened to the smaller Nordic. Poor Finland had cried himself to sleep and was currently shaking in a corner tears still dripping down his face.

Norway gave Finland a sad glance, he really wanted to comfort him but he had to help others first. The main question was how the hell he could do anything without getting someone shot? Then it came to him, he could use a spell, and magic always saved the day…sometimes.

But what spell could he use?

With a sigh, the Norwegian closed his eyes and focused his energy. Mumbling a spell underneath his breath, Norway opened his eyes and prayed that the spell had worked. At this time, pulling an England would not be a good thing, so this spell needed to work or else everyone out there was screwed.

/.-.\\

Prussia eyes Belgium, not having said anything since the whole ordeal started. What happened to Netherlands that it had got Belgium into this mess? "What about your brother?" Prussia asked, making the Belgian jump a little, Prussia internally smirked at that but kept his face blank. Belgium took in a deep breath, glancing at everyone with a small amount of uncertainty in her eyes. "Russia took my brother and is torturing him as we speak, if I don't do what he commands then…" Belgium visibly gulped, she couldn't say it, it made her sick just thinking about it let alone talking about it. Prussia rotated his hand in a 'continue' gesture, slightly urging her to continue. "I-if I don't do his bidding then…Russia will kill him."

The room went silent, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them. "This is why I have to do this! This is why-"Belgium passed out, the nations looked at her with surprise not expecting her to collapse like that. "I-Is she?..." Italy stopped not even daring to finish his sentence, England walked over to her, crouching down he placed his fingers on her neck; the Brit sighed in relief when he felt her pulse. "No, she's still alive." The nations sighed in relief still slightly puzzled on why she passed out like that.

In the middle of their pondering, a door to one of the many rooms swung open, Norway tumbling out and onto the floor. With a groan, the Norwegian glanced up at the Nations with a blank expression "did it work?" Denmark gave him a curious look "did what work?" Norway rolled his eyes "the spell, I casted a spell on her, did it work?" England beamed at Norway and gave him a thumbs up "Yep, it worked like a charm. Nice work on the sleeping spell, it knocked her out good. Norway blinked owlishly "riiiight, a sleeping spell…that's what I meant to do." Prussia just shook his head, not caring about this whole magic thing "let's just get America to the infirmary and find some place to put Belgium, we can talk later." The nations agreed and set off to work, none of them aware of the other dark presence watching them.

/.-.\\

Belarus watched everything in the shadows, slightly surprised when she saw Belgium there. What the hell did she think she was doing? Was she trying to jeopardise the mission? And to make things worse, she gets herself captured! Belarus was more than slightly annoyed but didn't let her anger consume her. There was still a chance to get America, she just needed to strike at the right moment, and the losers wouldn't even know what hit them.

A/N: Here's a new chapter! I already got some of the next chapter in mind so it shouldn't take as long for an update. I hope you liked this one and I always like reading your reviews, so that would be nice but until the next chapter…

_Ciao~_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia but you probably knew that...

Russia looked down at his prisoners a small smile plastered on his face, everything was coming to plan just like he thought it would! Now all the nations had to become one with him whether they liked it or not. Hungary (who was one of the unlucky prisoners) glared up at the Russian, hating the smile he had on his face. "Oi, communist! What the hell did you do to Sweden?!" Hungary yelled as she tried to move but couldn't since her wrists were bound to the wall above her head. Russia just smirked at her making the Hungarian even angrier. Hungary had been stuck down in this hellhole for weeks with barely anything to eat and only having the company of Sweden, Netherlands and Iceland.

Russia had apparently taken a liking to the Swedish man and had taken him up to his private chambers to do who knows what with him. Iceland, who was usually very stoic faced had been weeping the whole time and seeing the smaller nation cry like this made Netherland and Hungary a little uneasy. No matter how old the Icelandic was in nation years the boy was technically still a child in human years, so keeping him locked down here was just wrong and sick in so many ways.

"Oh you should all see the looks on your faces, very funny da?" The two elder nations glared at the Russian, both completely done with him. Russia just rolled his eyes at the two not really bothered by the glares he was getting, "I was just returning Sweden back to his place, no big deal." Walking into the small, cold, damp room, Russia dragged in Sweden. Three pairs of eyes widened once they set eyes on the Swede, instead of a strong, stoic, slightly scary nation, they saw a small, broken, blemished nation in his place. "Wh-what did you do to him?" Iceland asked his eyes not being able to look at anything else but Sweden.

Russia shrugged his shoulders and strapped Sweden's arms back above his head and onto the wall. "I just played with him until he broke." Hungary growled at him, struggling against her binds "he isn't some kind of toy damnit!" Russia grinned at Hungary then bent down in front her, lifting her chin up with his index finger. "He's not my toy, he's my friend and friends break for other friends don't they?" It was more a statement then a question so Hungary didn't answer. Russia scoffed then rose and left the room, his friends weren't being very entertaining. He couldn't wait until America arrived.

"Sweden? Sw- Berwald are you okay?" Iceland knew it was a stupid question but he needed the Swede to say something, anything! Moving as closely as he could Iceland tried to hold back the tears but failed miserably. Netherlands and Hungary watched as Iceland begged for Sweden to say something both of them feeling incredibly helpless.

/.-.\\

Romano stared out the window blankly.

Currently Germany, England and Prussia were interrogating Belgium and were getting nowhere. The Belgian was being incredibly stubborn and wasn't going to say anything. Glancing at his brother, Romano smiled as he watched the younger Italian baby Alfred into getting better. Veneziano had this look of determination on his face and he could tell that the American could see this too since he didn't fight back and just smiled and endured it all. Turning his stare onto Denmark the Italian frowned when he saw that same vacate look on the Nordic had on his face a few hours ago. Before Romano could say anything about it the infirmary doors busted open with an angry Prussian walking threw them.

"The bitch won't talk!" Prussia yelled stomping across the room to sit on the infirmary bed America was lying on. Romano glared at the Prussian, just because Belgium was trying to capture America and hand her over to Russia it did not give him the right to call her a bitch. "Bruder you being all prissy about it isn't going to help our situation." Germany answered as he walked in with a slightly agitated England at his side, Prussia just rolled his eyes at his brother than turned his attention to America.

"I can go talk to her."

Everyone stared at Romano with curious looks "look, it's either me or Spain and since the tomato bastard is off doing who knows what with the gun bastard it has to be me." Everyone but Italy looked confused and this made Romano slightly annoyed. "I am not explaining this right now so just let me go talk to Bella!" Romano yelled as he made his way to the room Belgium was being held in, the grumpy Italian just hoped that he would have a better a chance of getting through then the others did.

A/N: I thought this would have been up sooner but that sort of back fired, schools a pain… But hey look, here it is! I really like evil Russia, is that a bad thing? I just think he's really badass and stuff…


End file.
